I Won't Give Up On You
by Liars-Unite
Summary: All Zoe wanted was for the pain too go away, if it wasn't for Maya Matlin, she probably would have killed herself. Now she finds her self staying at the Matlins house , and getting help along with her new friendship with Maya, the only person she found comfort was the last person she expected to her. Friendship or romance ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I don't know about you guys but to mean it looks like Luke's gonna end up not guilty and it looked like it was Zoe the one who was taking the pills, I just saw the promo for it, I also heard Maya say 'Do you have any clue what Zoe is going through' it looked like she was talking to Miles, so I decided to come up with this one shot,but if you like it I might write more.**

**Anyway I'm re posting this cause the first time I posted it I wasn't feeling good and it was like 3 am, so I hope this one is better.**

**Summary-Zoe stood in the bathroom of degrassi with a hand full of pain killers in her hand, Tears falling from her eyes,Her life was spiraling out of control, She needed to end pain, This was the only way, but can someone finish the job before someone stops her before she does?**

Zoe stood in the Degrassi bathroom with a handful of pain killers in her hand, tears falling from her eyes, Ever since Luke was found not guilty her life was spiraling out of control, She needed to end the pain, Zoe took a deep breath before holding the pills up to her mouth and the water bottle in her shook.

One, Two...

She saw the door open, _shit shit shit_ Zoe thought someone was going to see her try to commit suicide.

What scared her even more there stood Maya Matlin.

"Z-Z-Zoe?" Maya stood in shock, this was almost like last year all over again, Only Maya was going to stop it before it happened ,no matter what she thought of Zoe.

"MAYA GO AWAY" Zoe shouted.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT TO SUICIDE AGAIN" Maya yelled back.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO TAKE AWAY THE PAIN" Zoe was now shaking so bad she almost dropped the pills in her hand.

"This isn't the answer Zoe, trust me I know, you need help, I'll help you" Maya now said in a soft gently tone.

"I DON'T WANT HELP, I WANT THIS PAIN TO STOP" Zoe continued to yell because at this point she couldn't calm down.

", I know it doesn't seem like it but things do get better, trust me it does, I've been there, not in the same way but last year I wanted to die, I also did things I'm not proud of" Maya said Flashbacks flouting through her mind

"What-What are you talking about? What happened last year, that made you want to do that? And you seem fine now" Zoe asked confused.

Maya sighed she was about to tell Zoe about Cam, She didn't even tell Miles about Cam, just because the topic was to tough for her to talk about.

"But that's because my older sister made me get help by going to therapy and talking to the people close to me, like Tristan and my friend Tori who moved away, but still things did get better it took a long time but they did" Maya sighed before telling the rest of the story

"Anyways last year I met this boy Campbell Saunders he was on the ice hounds , We quickly started dating a week after spring break...He-He um killed his self, I knew he was home sick and was getting bullied by his team mates, Luke being one of them, but I didn't think he'd do that." Mia held her breath she couldn't cry not in front of She had to be strong in front of Zoe

.

"Why are you telling me this" Zoe asked , sure she had heard of Campbell Saunders, a couple times but didn't exactly believe the story, but now felt bad for her the girl who was once her rival.

"Because this isn't the answer Zoe, think about all the people who care about you, who you're gonna hurt if you do this" Maya now had tears in her eyes,

"I was so hurt when Cam killed himself, at first I pretend I was fine then I started to act out, dressing like slut, partying and drinking , making out with some random boy, one day my sister walked in us making out and made him leave. We fought for a while then she told I couldn't replace Cam then I finally had a break down, I hate him for killing himself but at the same time I'll always love him and miss him no matter how much I don't want too"

"But who I am gonna hurt by doing this, huh? My mom only wants me around cause I make her money for acting and modeling she really wouldn't 'care' about me if I wasn't actress , Tristan is off having a gross secret romance with that teacher to even notice" Zoe's voice cracked now sitting on the floor against the wall.

"That's not true, you're Zoe Rivas, there's lots of people who'd care" Maya bent down and sat next to Zoe.

"Name one person, aside from my fans" Zoe asked looking at the tiny blonde not caring about the making up she was wearing running down her face.

"I would" Maya's voice was quiet and Zoe Barley heard her .

"Yeah but you'll the only one" Zoe mumbled

"You said name one person, I did, you can get through this I know you can, you just need help you can see a therapist , and I'll help you too, just don't do this Zoe please" Maya finally let tears fall from her eyes, She couldn't help or save Cam, But she could help Zoe, she wasn't going to lose another person she cared about to suicide.

After a few moments Zoe Finally nodded "Okay...Okay, I won't do this, I'll get help, but will you come with me to therapy, it might even help you, I could see it in your eyes you're still broken over what happened with Cam and I can tell you never told Miles about him"

"you're right, so we'll get help together and get through this together" Maya said

Zoe took Maya's hand handing her the pain killers "Can you first please help me by getting rid of theses for me"

Maya nodded taking the pills walking into one of the bathroom stalls and dropping all of them in the toilet before flushing them, and walked back over to Zoe and wrapped her arms around her much like Katie did to her.

"Thank You and I'm so sorry not just for all that I did to you but for what you had to go through , I promise I'll get help, and thank you for saving me. Zoe whispered.

"You don't need to thank me Zo, Just you getting help is all that I need" Maya smiled weakly.

**A/N-Okay so this is the third time I've fixed this, but I like this one better, and please forgive me if I write Mia instead of Maya, I'm writing a one tree hill story with the character named Mia in it.**

**Again I'm not sure if this will be a Zoe/Maya romance or just friendship if it's a romance then it's gonna happen slowly but not so slow but still slowly.**

**Chapter is also up. So check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanted to know if I should continue this story, with Zoe and Maya going to therapy and being friends outside of therapy, it be a friendship storyline or slowly a romance story between them.**

**Let me know, or if you just want me to write more Zoe/Maya one shots and possible multi chapter story.**

**And if you want you can give me ideas for One Shots/ Story Ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-So yeah I once again fixed up chapter one so if you haven't seen the new version of it, check it out, again now really sure if I'm keeping this just a friendship and Maya gets back together with Miles and Zoe finds somebody to date or they slowly fall in love and have a relationship.**

**I think it's up too you guys to decided on that.**

**Anyway I hope you liked chapter two, sorry for any mistakes, and if I haven't said it I'm sorry If I say Mia instead of Maya, I also write a one tree hill story and Mia is a big part in it.**

The girls skipped the rest of the day, Maya knew her mom was going to chew her head off even if it was only missing two classes.

"I really don't want to go home, I'm willing to bet my mom wants me to audition for some show or movie or do some photoshoot" Zoe rolled her eye's as the two walked aimlessly around some park.

"You can stay at my place, I mean if you want too" Maya stopped walking too look at the former actress.

"Ar-Are you sure, I mean your mom probably hates me after what I did too you, and Zig is already living with you, I don't want to be a burden" Zoe replied trying not too look at the small blonde.

"Don't worry about my mom if she can trust Zig and everything, she'll forgive you, plus you can stay in my room, my bed is big enough for the both"

"If you're s-sure, then yes , It'll be nicer then going back home, were I don't have to deal with all B.S my mom puts me threw" Zoe smiled, her and Maya had been on somewhat good terms after everything that's happened but she couldn't believe how Maya was going out of her way to help her.

"Come on let's go" Maya smiled as the girls headed towards the Maltin's household, but the rest of the walk was silent, not an uncomfortable way, when the girls reached Maya's house Zoe smiled, it was different, it wasn't as big as her place or as huge as Mile's place but it was nice cute looking home, and that was just the outside.

"Mom!, I'm home!" Maya said loudly,

"Hey sweetie how was your day" Her mom walked over using crutches. "Whose this?"

"Mom this is Zoe" Maya told her mother hoping her mom wouldn't interrogate Zoe , Yet she knew her mom would.

"Now I remember you're the one who made that web page about my daughter" She looked between her daughter and Zoe, just wondering what was going.

"Yes mom, Zoe and I put our past behind us, we're friends now remember I told you, anyway Zoe really needs a place to stay for a while, I know what you're thinking we already have Zig here living in Katie's old room, But Zoe can stay in my room with me" Maya rambled , she always seemed to ramble when she was nervous.

"I'm glad you two are friends again, and Zoe if you really need a place too stay, you two can share Maya's bedroom and can stay as long as you want, If your uncomfortable telling me your reasons why you need too stay here, if it's problems at home or other reasons, you don't have to tell me , again just know you're welcome to stay here as long as you need too" Maya's mom smiled at the two girls before crutch's over to the kitchen too make a dinner for her and the three teenager's living in the house.

Maya and Zoe walked to Maya's room, on their way Zoe noticed all sorts of pictures of Maya's family, pictures of the whole family and pictures of a redish hair girl with Maya, then the same girl with black hair with once again with Maya, then school pictures of both girls, it was obvious the girl was Maya's sister she told her about.

But then she came across a few pictures that were Maya and some boy, and few others, Zoe stopped walking too look at the few pictures.

"That's Campbell, or well Cam, The one picture some senior last year made it, the others Katie or Tori took" Maya weakly smiled as memories flowed through her mind.

"Did Miles ever see them?" Zoe questioned, who only got a nod in response from the blonde, "What did say when he saw these?, what did you tell him" Zoe only asked cause she hoped Maya might open up a bit, she knew only opened too a few people obviously her older sister, Tristan and that Tori girl Maya mentioned and again obviously Maya's parents, but if they were gonna help each other Zoe just hoped Maya would open up too her.

"I kinda told him he was my cousin, wh-who recently died, just in case he ever asked to met him" Maya said a single tear rolled down her face.

Zoe instantly felt bad, maybe it was too soon to ask her about Campbell , but one thing was sure, she was right Maya isn't over this, she didn't want her newly formed friendship to already break because she pushed her to talk about these things so quickly.

"My I didn't mean too push you too talk about Campbell, if you're not truly ready, I understand only a few people know how bad you've truly been hurting about this, I understand if you don't trust with this stuff yet either"

"That's not it, don't feel bad for asking about him Zo, it's okay, it's nice to finally have someone again too talk about him with again, I used too talk with Katie about him all the time, but now she barley calls or facechats with me, everyone else thinks I recovered and moved on cause I started dating Miles and now Tristan won't even talk to me, he said I was dead too him"

"He doesn't mean it Maya, he's just so caught up in this whole relationship with this teacher, I hate to say this but he's going to get hurt and he'll realize you were right, you were right too tell Mr Simpson about this, You're his best friend , he'll forgive you" Zoe tried to make her feel better at least about something.

"I hope so" When the girl entered Maya's room, Zoe looked around the room, it was nothing like hers again this whole house seemed so homely then hers, she smiled seeing the little marks that were marked how tall Maya was growing up, "I know this isn't as nice as your room must be, but I try to make it as best as I can and there's lots of open space so my mom can walk in, so the only real rule is not to leave clothes in the middle of the room" Once again Maya was rambling but Zoe could hear everything she said.

"First your room is perfect , I actually like it better then mine and totally understand the other part , but what am I going to do about clothes?" Zoe asked because it just hit her she doesn't have anything to wear.

"Tonight you can borrow something of mine, It'll probably be small on you cause you're taller, but if there's sometime your mom goes out at we'll sneak in tomorrow and grab what you need, will she notice if she took anything?"

Zoe just laughed at that thought her mom never came into her room.

"No she won't notice, but we have too do this about two o'clock tomorrow , she gets her nails done every Saturday, so we can go then"

The rest of the night the girls just decided it was best to just talk about random things, and watched chick flick movies, instead of talking about those questions they already had talked about.

**A/N-Sorry if it was sucky but I hope you liked at least , I promise it gets better.**

**One more question which more song title fits the best, you don't really have to listen to the song to help me pick it out, but I'm not sure I'm keeping it 'Saving me' so here are the other titles I like for this story**

**'I Won't Give Up On You/ or just I won't give up (it based off Jana Kramer's song, but again you don't have to listen to the song.)**

**'You Can Come To Me' Ross Lycnch and Laura Marano .**

**'Fix A Heart' Demi Lovato **

**And finally**

**'Skyscraper' Demi Lovato**

**If you guys like these titles better tell which one or if you got one that you think would fit this story.**


End file.
